Evliyâ Çelebi Seyahatnamesi
thumb|400px|left |[[Evliya Çelebi için google logosu - logo Google's New Logo (Doodle) More - Who Evliya Celebi? Google Evliya Celebi Google's New Logo (Doodle) More - Who Evliya Celebi? Google Evliya Celebi Illusionist Harry Houdini since then at the Google logo Evliya Celebi (doodle) started with. Evliya Celebi exactly 600 years old .. Google has not forgotten Evliya Çelebi Illusionist Harry Houdini since then at the Google logo Evliya Celebi (doodle) started with. Evliya Celebi full 400 years old .. Google has not forgotten Evliya Çelebi Evliya Celebi Who? Evliya Celebi (Ottoman Turkish: اوليا چلبي) (born March 25, 1611 Istanbul - fa. 1682 Egypt) 17. century, leading gezginlerindendir. Travelogue traveled and had seen for over forty years of the Ottoman territories were collected in his book. 1611'de Istanbul neighborhood, was born March 25 Unkapanı. His father, Dervis Mehmed Zilli I. Solomon I. Ahmad participated in expeditions to date, and sultans found kuyumcubaşılığında. Chalabi's family is originally Porcelains settled in Istanbul after the conquest. Evliya Celebi a very well studied. First went to the school district. Then came Sheikhulislam Hamid Efendi Madrasa. Here are seven years after reading a school-specific Enderun'a went to the palace. The school special education teachers out of the Koran Arabic nice article music physical education and foreign language studied. Hafiz was memorizing the Koran. Evliya Celebi After finishing school education took part in the palace. His works won the admiration of the sultan and government notables. So I thought to be very high positions. Evliya Çelebi's thoughts is very different. From early on there was little in the great desire to travel more. See new places wanted to get to know new people. So I could not stay more than the palace. According to the famous excursions on a dream he was told. needed The first trip Istanbul and its environs did. Then came out of Istanbul. Now followed by visits to each other. Full fifty toured incessantly throughout the year. Among the places visited in the area of \u200b\u200bthe Ottoman Empire at that time had almost all places. needed Evliya Celebi During these trips he saw many interesting places. Met new people. Many events encountered. Interesting book describing the events faced by the reader came to life in peril many times during kattı.Gezileri color. By participating in battles and wars told a Mini locations. Egypt was the last place went for a stroll. He died after 1682. Evliya Celebi, even today, the importance of these trips is the product of work with the Travelogues. Evliya Celebi Travelogues edit Travelogue (سياحت نامه) 17 by Evliya Celebi century, written in a very famous book of travel. Consists of 10 volumes. Events followed a realistic eye simple and clear from time to time in the fantastic narrative written as the public understands phrases used in a lot of people still understand. Evliya Celebi Seen around in places with their travel book describes the view. Evliya Celebi 10 volumes Seyahatnâme'si towns that have seen and traveled all about the very important information. Work on this aspect of Turkish culture and has an important place in terms of travel literature. ]] thumb| [[The intimate Life of an Ottoman Statesman (Evliya Celebi) Evliya Çelebi etkinlikleri sempozyumla başladı Evliyâ Çelebi Evliya Çelebi etkinlikleri sempozyumla başladı ---- Evliyâ Çelebi Seyahatnamesi ----- Evliya Çelebi/Resimleri Evliya Çelebi/Video Evliya Çelebi/Animasyon Evliya Çelebi/VP Evliya Çelebi/WP Evliya Çelebi/Sözler ---- Evliya Çelebi/Hayatı ---- Evliya Çelebi/Yenişehir ---- Evliya Çelebi/Proğramlar Evliya Çelebi/Sempozyumları Evliya Çelebi/Konferansları Evliya Çelebi/Seminerleri Evliya Çelebi/Tebliğleri Evliya Çelebi/Sunuları Evliya Çelebi/Tiyatroları Evliya Çelebi/Orotoryoları Evliya Çelebi/Piyesleri Evliya Çelebi/Müzikalleri Evliya Çelebi/Baleleri ---- Evliya Çelebi/Olağanüstülükler --- Evliya Çelebi ve Kavimler Evliya Çelebi/Tatarlar ---- Evliya Çelebi ve Ülkeler Evliya Çelebi/Türkiye ------ Evliya Çelebi ve Bölgeler Evliya Çelebi/Rumeli Evliya Çelebi/ Evliya Çelebi/ ----- Evliya Çelebi ve Vilayetler Evliya Çelebi/Mersin Evliya Çelebi/İstanbul ------ Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi Evliya Çelebi/Seyahatnamesi 1. Kitap Evliya Çelebi/ Evliya Çelebi/ ----- Evliya Celebi Evliya Çelebi ----- Evliyâ Çelebi Seyâhatnâmesi Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi ]] thumb|200px|7. kitap, Seyahatnâme Seyahatname (سياحت نامه), Evliya Çelebi tarafından 17. yüzyılda yazılmış olan çok ünlü bir gezi kitabıdır. 10 ciltten oluşur. Gerçekçi br gözle izlenen olaylar, yalın ve duru, zaman zaman da fantastik bir anlatım içinde, halkın anlayacağı şekilde yazılmış, yine halkın anlayacağı deyimler çokça kullanılmıştır. Evliya Çelebi, Seyahatnâme'sinde gezip gördüğü yerleri kendi üslûbu ile anlatmaktadır. Evliya Çelebi'nin on ciltlik Seyahatnâme'si, bütün görmüş ve gezmiş olduğu memleketler hakkında oldukça önemli bilgiler içermektedir. Eser bu yönden Türk Kültür tarihi ve gezi edebiyatı açısından önemli bir yere sahiptir. Evliya Çelebi Seyahatname Ciltler Seyahatine dair bıraktığı 10 ciltlik Seyahatname’nin konuları şu şekildedir: * 1. Cilt: İstanbul ve civarı * 2. Cilt: Nisan 1640'ta yaptığı Amasya, Ünye, Batum, Trabzon, Samsun, Kafkasya, Girit seferi, 1645’te Erzurum, Azerbaycan ve Gürcistan. * 3. Cilt: Şam - Suriye, Filistin - Urmiye, Sivas, El-Cezire, Ermenistan, Rumeli, (Bulgaristan ve Dobruca) * 4. Cilt: Van, Tebriz, Bağdat, Basra seyahati. * 5. Cilt: Van, Basra seyahatinin sonu, Oçakov seyahati, Rakoçzi’ye karşı sefer, Rusya seferi, Anadolu asilerine karşı hareket, Çanakkale yolu ile Bursa’ya avdet, Boğdan’a gidiş, Transilvanya seyahati, Bosna’ya gidiş, Dalmaçya seferi, Sofya’ya avdet. * 6. Cilt: Transilvanya seferi, Arnavutluk’a gidiş, İstanbul’a avdet. Macar seferi, Uyvar’ın muhasarası, müellifin 40.000 Tatarla, Avusturya, Almanya, Flemenk’e ve Baltık Denizi'ne kadar gitmesi. Uyvar’ın zaptı, Belgrad’a avdet. Hersek’e gönderilmesi, Ragusa seyahati, Karadağ seferi, Kanije seferi ve Kanizsa-Hırvat memleketi. * 7. Cilt: Avusturya, Kırım, Dağıstan, Deşt-i Kıpçak, Esterhan. * 8. Cilt: Kırım, Girit, Selanik, Rumeli. * 9. Cilt: Kütahya, Afyon, Manisa, İzmir, Sakız Adası, Kuşadası, Aydın,Amasya, Tire, Denizli, Muğla, Bodrum, Ege adaları, Isparta, Antalya, Alanya, Karaman, Silifke, Tarsus, Adana, Maraş, Antep, Kilis, Urfa, Halep, Lazkiye,Şam, Beyrut, Sayda, Safed, Nablus, Kudüs, Medine, Mekke ve civar yerlerin seyahatleri bulunmaktadır. * 10. Cilt: Mısır. Kategori:Gezi kitapları Kategori:Osmanlı tarihi kaynak eserleri Kategori:Seyahatnameler Kategori:17. yüzyıl kitapları Kategori:Osmanlı İmparatorluğu ile ilgili kitaplar en:Seyahatname he:סיאחת נאמה